Premier né
by Ptipou
Summary: Voici la transformation d'Edward d'un point de vue que nous n'avons jamais eu.


1918. La grippe espagnole. Cela fait des mois qu'elle s'abat sur Chicago. Des milliers de familles déchirées. Quelle cruauté dans cette épidémie. Elle offre une partie de la famille à la mort et laisse l'autre dans un chagrin inconsolable.

Mais perdre un parent est une épreuve qui surmontable. J'ai perdu dès le début celui qui m'a engendré, et que je considère comme mon second père. Quel vide dans mon existence mais aussi quelle chance ! C'est ce qui à fait que les principes religieux de mon père originel sont restés ancrés si fort en moi. Contrairement à ma nature, et que les Volturi veulent, je refuse de toucher le sang humain.

Il était l'heure d'aller à l'hospice. Je me demandais, d'un ton ironique, combiens de patients étaient arrivés aujourd'hui et combiens allaient survire à la nuit. Je me dirigeais vers mon lieu de travail à pas rapides. Quelques personnes erraient encore dans les pubs. Au crépuscule, la lumière londonienne offrait une ambiance vraiment lugubre. Le brouillard montait du lac Michigan et s'accrochait, collant, aux angles des murs. Une odeur de mort flottait dans les rues, s'échappant de fenêtres ouvertes furtivement, presque honteusement, des maisons où l'on pouvait voir briller des chandelles. Les chandelles des âmes récemment reprises et pleurées à grands cris.

Je me forçais à quitter mes pensées en arrivant à l'hospice et à me concentrer sur mon travail, mes patients. Une longue nuit m'attendait sans aucun doute. L'équipe de médecins du jour été déjà partie. Une petite infirmière joliment potelée s'avança vers moi, intimidée. Odeur appétissante…

« _ Bonsoir Monsieur. Nous avons eu trois nouveaux patients cet après-midi. Une famille. Le fils a été infecté peu de temps après et est mal en point. Quant à la mère, bien qu'elle ait été la dernière touchée, elle s'est tellement occupée de son enfant, qu'elle aussi malade que lui.

_ Quel est le pronostic des médecins ?

_ Euh … L'un médecin de la journée a estimé que le père ne passerait pas la nuit. Et aucune rémission n'est possible pour les deux, mais les médecins n'ont fait aucun pronostics sur leurs décès.

_ Merci Ann. Quel nom et quel numéro de box ?

_ Ho… euh… oui… Bien sur Monsieur. Il s'agit de la famille Masen. Le père s'appelle Edward Senior, sa femme Elizabeth et leur fils Edward Junior. Ils ont été installés dans le box 3. »

Avec ces informations, je me dirigeais vers la petite pièce où la famille avait été installée lors de son arrivée. Une famille. Encore une. Mais dans le malheur, il y avait une lueur d'espoir. Tous allaient mourir. En entrant dans le box, je ne perçut pas les battements de cœur du père. En écoutant plus attentivement mais cependant rapidement, je sus qu'il était mort. Je fit appeler l'infirmière pour l'évacuer. Je me tournais vers les lits de la mère et de son fils. L'adolescent dormait. Il ne paraissait avoir plus de 17 ans.

La mère tourna son regard vers moi. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond que la fièvre intensifiait. Je pouvais y lire une grande lucidité sur son avenir. En voulant sauver son fils, elle s'était condamnée et elle le savait.

Je m'avançais vers elle, me présentait, et commençais à l'ausculter, ce que mes collègues n'avaient surement pas fait par peur de la contamination. Elle se laissa faire, confiante, frissonnant seulement quand ma main froide touchait sa peau brulante de fièvre. Soudain, elle accrocha mon regard, et, comme si elle pouvait deviner mes pensées, elle me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds avec une lenteur peu commune. Puis elle me relâcha de son regard et parla d'une voix calme mais résolue.

« _ Sauvez-le. Sauvez mon fils. »

Ce furent ses dernières paroles. Elle eut un léger râle, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Elle s'éteignit dans son sommeil deux heures après sans que son fils ne se soit réveillé.

J'étais perplexe. Avait-elle comprit ma véritable nature ? Voulait-elle que j'engendre son fils ? Lui souhaitait-elle une vie immortelle ? Une vie solitaire, de damné ? Toute la nuit en m'occupant de nouveaux patients qui arrivaient continuellement, ces questions tournaient dans ma tête.

J'étais déchiré entre l'envie d'exaucer le vœu de cette femme, ne plus être seul et la promesse informulée de ne jamais goûter au sang humain, de garder mon intégrité en mémoire du combat de mon père.

A la fin de ma nuit de garde, aucunes de mes deux envies n'avaient eu le dessus. Je rentrais à mon appartement en pesant le pour et le contre une énième fois. En vain. Je n'arrivais pas y apporter de nouveaux arguments qui feraient basculer la balance. Arrivé dans mon luxueux appartement, je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque et y prit un livre de mathématiques. Faire les exercices abstraits de résolution algébrique était un passe temps fabuleux pour m'évader et évacuer les problèmes quotidiens. Cependant, durant la journée, pressé par mon instinct, je sentais que je devais revenir à l'hospice. Dans un premier temps, je préférais ignorer cet appel. Cependant, il devint de plus en plus évident que je devais aller voir ce qui se passait auprès de l'adolescent.

Discrètement, le plus rapidement possible, je revint à l'hospice. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé par mes collègues. J'allais voir le jeune homme dans son box. Je le trouvais endormi.

Son état avait empiré depuis le petit matin. La fièvre avait augmenté et il était d'une pâleur mortelle, presque translucide.

Comprenant ce qui m'avait amené ici, je me penchais sur son lit, avec une lenteur exagérée, pour ne pas me précipiter sur lui. Réfrénant avec difficulté mon envie de me jeter sur le garçon, ma raison à peine plus forte que mon envie, je l'enlevais chez moi. Je ne pouvais le transformer à l'hospice. Trop de sangs, trop de tentations j'étais livré à moi-même.

Je le serrais contre moi à lui broyer les côtes, j'en entendis par ailleurs craquer trois sous la pression quand je l'empoignais pour le sortir de son lit. Nous arrivâmes chez moi plus vite que n'importes quels humains n'auraient eu la capacité de nous voir.

Je le posais sur lit sans plus de ménagement et commençait déjà à savourer le moment qui aller suivre. Au moment de me pencher au-dessus du cou du jeune homme, un doute m'envahit : « Faisais-je bien ? Ne vouais-je pas cet adolescent à une vie damnée ? » Mais comme pour ôter tous doutes de mon esprit, il eut une longue expiration qui me fit monter le venin à la bouche et me vida la tête.

Je perdis le contrôle de mes sens et je me jetais sur l'enfant, laissant libre court à mes pulsions. Au moment où mes lèvres entèrent en contact avec sa peau si chaude, ma bouche déborda de venin et mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa jugulaire libérant un flot puissant de sang bouillonnant. Plus j'aspirais de grandes lampées de ce précieux fluide, plus je me rendais comptes combien il était merveilleux. Chaque nouvelles gorgées m'électrifiaient, tant la saveur de ce sang était exceptionnelle boisée, fruitée, mélange de fruits et d'épices. Une saveur unique. Les rats desquels je me nourrissais paraissaient bien fades. Dès que la première goutte s'était déposée sur ma langue je sus que je ne pourrais m'arrêter. Je continuais à aspirer son sang sans y injecter du venin nécessaire à sa transmutation, à déguster à pleine bouche cette saveur nouvelle que je m'étais refusé pendant tant d'années. Je l'aurais tué si dans ma tête, à ce moment là, la voix de sa mère ne m'était pas revenue si clairement « Sauvez-le. Sauvez mon fils. » Reprenant mes esprits, ma raison reprit le dessus, je lui injectais des doses massives de venin et relâchais mon étreinte.

Edward, mon fils…Il eut plusieurs respirations rapides puis son corps fut parcouru de tremblements qui faisaient bouger toute la structure du lit. La transformation commençait à agir dans tout son corps. Je l'entendais crier, luttant contre cette souffrance insoutenable. Et il n'en était qu'au premier jour. Si encore il pouvait bouger. Mais non. Il est cloué au lit. Immobile. La transmutation était encore plus douloureuse s'il y avait des blessures à ressouder et malheureusement je lui avais fracturé trois côtes. Les jours se succèdent et se ressemblent. Je tourne en rond. Je ne peux rien faire pour soulager sa souffrance. Ses cris se sont transformés en hurlements. Si je ne sors pas d'ici je vais devenir fou. J'ai tellement faim. Il faut que j'aille faire des réserves. Ne pas l'habituer au sang humain. Juste des proies animales.

Je partis chasser au bout de cinq jours de jeun. Je réussis à trouver de superbes moutons biens gras. J'en ramenais une dizaine. A l'aube du sixième jour, les battements du cœur d'Edward s'accélérèrent à plus de 180 puis s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. La transformation était enfin terminée. Nerveusement, je me tournais vers le lit où désormais il reposait paisiblement, et attendis tous mouvements de mon fils. Rien ne se passa pendant cinq minutes. Les cinq plus longues minutes de ma vie d'immortel. Puis soudain Edward sauta de son lit et se précipita à mon cou. Je du le plaquer par terre pour ne pas qu'il s'acharne sur moi. Un grognement enragé monta de sa gorge et je me rendis compte de la couleur de ses yeux. Rubis. Deux petites lumières de sang si différentes de ses yeux originels, qui étaient empreints d'une lueur féroce.

Désormais tout serait différent.


End file.
